The Craziness That is Grievous
by Maulwriter
Summary: What happens when Obi-Wan and Anakin tamper with Grievous' programming?
1. The Reprogramming

**I don't own Star Wars, but if I did, the storyline would have crashed and burned a long time ago. So, it's probably in everyone's best interests that I don't own it.**

After countless hours of research, the Jedi council finally found out Grievous' weakness. Apparently, when he was being turned into a cyborg, San Hill removed his sense of honor, making him a ruthless killer. Now they knew that Grievous' mind could be altered, they could change him into a Jedi. They sent Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to reprogram him.

Ooo

As Obi-Wan sat in his quarters, he felt a dark surge in the force. It told him that Grievous had taken over Utopia. He would make a powerful ally, although first, he would have to be defeated.

They were landing now; he could sense battle droids coming up to the ship. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and opened the hatch. Then he and Anakin jumped out. The droids were scrap metal in seconds.

Then, he felt a surge in the Force and dived out of the way a second before a missile hit the spot where he had stood a second before. He looked up and saw a magnagaurd with a missile launcher. Suddenly, a lightsaber appeared in its head and it crumpled to the floor.

Anakin had thrown his light saber at it.

As they approached the building, two magnagaurds ran out wielding electro staffs. Defeating the magnagaurds took a little while longer than the battle droids, but they overpowered them in the end.

They ran towards the building. The Force told him to watch out in the entrance hall. He glanced at Anakin. He could tell that he sensed it too. Lightsaber drawn, he heard mechanical clacking. He dove out of the way just as Grievous jumped down from the ceiling.

He spun around to face Grievous, who had all four light sabers drawn. Anakin had not been so lucky, he had been knocked unconscious. Grievous turned to face Obi-Wan. "Jedi scum!" he yelled. Then he lunged at Obi-Wan, but his claws had gotten tied up in Anakin' robe. He fell down and his light sabers cut a pole and it hit him in the head. He fell and didn't get up.

"Looks like I'm doing the reprogramming," Obi-Wan muttered to himself. He hit Grievous twice with a wrench, and on the second try, a burst of sparks jumped out at him. "Hope that wasn't important, he muttered."

He then dragged Anakin and Grievous back to the ship, where he set the hyper drive for the Jedi temple. Then, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. A few hours later, he awoke to Grievous' mask six inches from his face


	2. UhOh

**You know the drill: I don't own Star Wars.**

"Ahhhh!" Obi-Wan yelled. Just then, Anakin ran in. "Sorry master! I saw him standing over the hyper drive, so I cut a wire and then he jumped over me after I checked the hyper drive and apparently he disabled it. As soon as I heard you scream, I came

"Well, get him off me!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Okay," Anakin said. He grabbed Grievous and pulled him off of Obi-Wan and shut him down. Anakin then inspected the damage. Apparently, they had cut and hit the sanity part of his brain.

"Okay, so we're trapped on a ship with a crazy robot. How fun!" Obi-Wan muttered sardonically. "Send a distress call to the nearest ship. We can't stay in this ship with Grievous. He might still be dangerous."

"True," Anakin said, "but there isn't another ship in the system."

"How long until we reach Coruscant?" Obi-wan asked, resigned.

"At least a week," replied Anakin.

"This is going to be a long week," Obi-Wan said.

"And Grievous can only be shut down for thirty minutes at a time," Anakin agreed.

"Lock him in a spare room. That will buy us some time," Obi-Wan said.

"Okay," said Anakin, "but he will get out sooner or later."

"Let's hope it's later," Obi-wan said. "How long until he activates?" Checking the timer, the Jedi realized they only had six minutes of sanity left.

They locked Grievous in the back room and put motion sensors in the door way so he could not sneak up on them.

"May the Force be with us!" Anakin groaned, and Obi-Wan wholeheartedly agreed.


	3. Utter Insanity

**You know the drill; I don't own Star Wars.**

**Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block. Now I'm ready to write again - enjoy.**

While in the ship's bridge, Obi-Wan heard an alarm go off. _Oh great, he activated, _the Jedi Master wearily thought.

Once Anakin had gotten to the bridge, he sealed off all the hallways. Then Obi-Wan realized something. _Oh, Force, we forgot to disarm him! _The look of horror on his former Padawan's face told him that Anakin had remembered, too.

They drew their light sabers as soon as they heard the sound of Grievous' weapons behind them. The two flipped around and blocked the cyborg's strikes. It was a hard duel, and with out his sanity cable, Grievous took crazy risks, making him an even harder opponent, but they defeated him in the end. Obi-Wan and Anakin finally disarmed him and put the light sabers in a container that could only be opened with the Force.

Sighing with relief, Anakin shut off the evil part of the Grievous' mind.

The two Jedi soon discovered that it was not easy to live with an insane cyborg That night, Grievous forced Anakin to make him a peanut butter and pickle sandwich and read him a bed time story called The Little Engine That Couldn't. The next morning, the cyborg demanded Obi-Wan's famous nerf shaped pancakes with muja fruit syrup - and poor Anakin had to give him a bath.

Obi-Wan was enjoying a brief moment of rest. Anakin was trying to re-re-reprogram Grievous in the other room. Then Obi-wan heard an explosion. _Oh, _not _good. _Apparently, Grievous didn't like being reprogrammed, and both the good and bad parts of him blew up. Now, he was completely and utterly insane. _This should be fun, _thought Obi-Wan sarcastically.


End file.
